


Escort - Kalex

by Someone23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Escort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kara Grant - Freeform, Not Beta Read, not sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone23/pseuds/Someone23
Summary: "My cousin is getting married this weekend ...""I do not pick up men." Alex cut her. "Even with women involved.""No ... no ... none of that." She licked her lips still smiling. "My cousin is getting married and my ex boyfriend is the best man. They were together for almost 10 years and he broke up with me when I thought it was true of me."Alex frowned at Kara's sad face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I removed Krypton from the site because I needed to re-evaluate the whole story. It's a short story of six chapters, one chapter a day. Still no beta reader and English is not my native language. Sorry for the mistakes!  
> Twitter: @just_someone13

She was sitting at her table, looking around nervously as she turned the black card between her fingers. She bit her lip and sighed looking at the elegant anagram with the simple number just below. She sighed, feeling the pressure between her legs. God was one year she was not touched in a more intimate way by someone else. And well... she had officially given up on men. She hit the card on the table before giving up and picked up the cell phone by pressing the number quickly, kept the card in her bag and put it on her shoulder, leaving in a hurry. She left the newsroom ignoring any call, hurriedly walked to her car before pressing the call button.  
"Alex Danvers." The female voice answered.  
"Hi… is… hi…" She stammered, moved her glasses and looked around ignoring the fact that she was safe in her own car. She took a deep breath. "Yeah... hi."  
"Hello" The calm and soft voice answered. "Did you call the right number?"  
"Yeah." She rushed to answer, touched her glasses again. "Alex Danvers... escort. Right?"  
"Exactly." She heard a slight laugh. "You don't have to be so nervous. My services are discreet and I'm a professional."  
"Okay. Okay, okay, okay." The woman took a deep breath. "I... I'd like a 'session."  
"Of course." The woman answered with a slight touch of humor.  
"When could we?" The journalist bit her lip closing her eyes tightly.  
"I've got the night off if you want."  
"I do." She saw himself speaking suddenly, opening her blue eyes. "Just... send me the place and time. Is that okay?"  
"I need a name." Heard another note of laughter. "And we should discuss prices."  
"Kara... Kara Grant." whispered "And you don't have to tell me the price... I'll pay whatever you need."

*Escort*

She bit her lips and sighed before raising her hand and knocking on the suite door. A few seconds passed before the door opened revealing the hitherto mysterious figure. The tailoring pants embraced the hips perfectly, the social shirt revealed the lap and highlighted the long neck. Kara took a deep breath concentrating on her dark brown eyes.  
"Kara Grant?" Alex asked smiling, it was a confident and charming smile, took a step to the side inviting her in.  
Kara entered the room touching her glasses, it was a good hotel room. She smiled nervously, averting her eyes. Alex smiled and approached the ice bucket where was a bottle of sparkling wine she had ordered.  
"I believe you need to relax." Alex extended the cup to her. "You are so tense and nervous. Would it be your first time with a woman?"  
"No." Kara murmured taking a sip of sparkling wine, took a deep breath and emptied the cup.  
Alex arched her eyebrows looking at the woman who had her eyes closed.  
"It wouldn't be my first time with a woman." Kara opened her eyes staring her. "It's just my first time in a long time. And mostly... with an escort"  
"Well..." Alex took Kara's empty cup and stretched out her still full. "I'm here to make you feel at ease and satisfied."  
"You... you want to payment..."  
"Kara." Alex let out a low laugh. "Let's talk about it later, first I want you to relax. Just have a drink, take a bath... relax."  
Kara took another sip of the cup and turned to Alex who had leaned on the table looking at her with a smile on her lips. The reporter approached by placing the cup next to the ice bucket, Alex followed the movement with her eyes before looking at Kara.  
"What are the rules?" Kara asked stopping inches from the woman.  
"Rules?" Alex arched her eyebrows. "I'm here to satisfy you, Kara. As long as you don't think of anything that puts us at risk of life... I'll satisfy every wish you make."  
Kara licked her lips, slowly released her breath, controlling the urge to move her glasses again. Alex raised her hands and removed the glasses from Kara's face, placed them on the table, held the woman's face and approached slowly. She stopped as if she was expecting permission, permission that Kara gave when she advanced against the woman's lips. The kiss was voracious on Grant's part, letting the other one accompany her in her enthusiasm. The journalist's hands that pushed the woman's shirt was what slowed them down.  
"Just breathe." Alex murmured by kissing her more softly. "Is that how you want it?"  
"I... I don't know." Kara licked her lips. "I, uh..."  
Alex caressed the woman's face and took her by the hand to take her to bed. She pushed her to sit on the bed, pulled her already messy shirt over her head and only had her bra and pants on. Kara licked her lips looking at the woman's body. Alex took the other's hands and carried her to his body, urging Kara to touch her.  
"Just relax." Whispered to the reporter. "We've got all night."  
She kissed the inside of Kara's wrist letting her teeth rub against her skin. Kara sighed, feeling her lips exploring her arm, the woman touched her delicately. Her mouth went up over Kara shoulder taking care of her neck sucking him slowly. Kara could feel your skin tingling with the subtle touches of the woman as well as the excitement becoming abundant in your lower parts. She caught himself breathing a sigh of pleasure when Alex soft lips went up into her jaw sucking him in lightly. Her blue eyes were closed and her dry half-open lips were soon assaulted by the soft mouth of the other. Kara felt her nipples harden almost immediately in front of the daring tongue that provoked her. The dress getting loose had been the warning that the clasp was found, let Alex pull her up without breaking the kiss that left his legs wobbly. A lick on Kara half-opened lips caused the groaning to reverberate in her throat. The dress joined the floor leaving her with the lingerie set she had chosen so nervously. Alex walked away holding her hands to look at her body and smiled openly.  
"You're a beautiful woman, Kara." She got close by biting her lip. "Beautiful."  
Kara bit her lip feeling the excitement increase before the eyes of desire of the other. The tug on her waist made her hold breath and the way Alex hungry mouth got has possessed of her neck made her groan louder.  
"Oh, please." Kara murmured.  
"Don't worry." she whispered in her ear. "Your pleasure is my greatest concern."  
Rolled her eyes when Alex cheeky tongue found its way through her sensitive spot in her ear. Could feel the point between your legs throbbing from the need to be caressed. Alex drove to bed again, sitting her on the mattress. Kara licked her lips watching the woman kneel between her legs pulling her panties slightly so that she could lift her hips. Couldn't remember the last time James had oral sex with her... he wasn't very inclined to do it, but to receive it. The way Alex faced her was a delicious sexual torture, she almost enjoyed it when the woman approached her dripping sex and a scream tore from her throat with the first lick. Oh, yeah. Kara Grant would pay whatever price was necessary.

*Escort*

Kara opened her eyes and saw the other side of the bed occupied by a beautiful breakfast tray and a note. Took the note reading the woman's elegant handwriting saying to Kara to enjoy breakfast and not bother paying for the room. Kara bit her lip before she picked up one of the fruits and took them to her mouth. She threw himself against the mattress feeling her body deliciously sore and a smile nailed to her lips. And then she opened her eyes realizing that she hadn't paid for the meeting, at least she didn't remember paying for it. He got up running to get her purse, the money remained in her wallet and picked up her cell phone, not seeing any message from Alex. She looked around without understanding why the woman didn't charge the payment, she went back to bed and it would be a waste not to enjoy the coffee. She'd think about what to do next. The cell phone vibrated attracting her attention, a message from her mother warning her of a staff meeting in an hour. She wouldn't enjoy that morning as much as she thought she could. Moaned before he had a sip of coffee and got up to take a bath. Couldn't she have a fucking day off? No. At least she hadn't thought she wanted a break in the last two years when you had played at work without thinking about anything else. Kara washed herself of the foam that covered her body and instinctively remembered the hands that caressed her the other night. Threw her head forward dropping a heavy sigh when her fingers found their sweet spot. The way Alex invaded her as if Kara's body belonged to her and she knew exactly where to play to increase her pleasure. The fucking cheeky tongue that glided through her skin so deliciously giving him the creeps. Kara bit her lip feeling her fingers accelerating against the sensitive point the horny screaming just remembering the images of the night before. How many times did Alex make her come? Couldn't count her mind in a constant state of cloudiness. The touches that varied in intensity... soft time... strong time... moaned feeling the joy descending on her legs while leaning on the walls of the shower.

*Escort*

She ran into the top floor of CatCo stopping just to breathe and walking normally towards her mother's office. Tried to enter as unnoticed as possible aware that the agenda meeting should already be at the end.  
"Dismissed." The angry voice was shouted and Kara closed her eyes, not so unnoticed. "Kara."  
Took a deep breath waiting for everyone to leave the room and stared at her hand, her blond hair, her severe green eyes and her rigid mouth.  
"You missed meeting time." She said with a sarcastic smile. "What the hell made you lose your time? The traffic?"  
Kara licked her lips and moved her glasses, which made her mother narrow her eyes even more.  
"What's that on your trapeze?" The mother asked him to get up. - Kara.  
Kara widened her eyes carrying her hand to the collar of her shirt pulling her a little higher. The mother rolled her eyes and approached pulling her blouse a little to the side.  
"A boyfriend?" She asked by folding her arms.  
"Not exactly." Kara mumbled by averting her eyes.  
"A girlfriend then?" The woman arched her eyebrows.  
"Mom." Kara moaned closing her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm late, I ended up... sleeping a little too much."  
"I didn't even know I was dating." The woman had an injured tone.  
Kara held her face in her hand and sighed.  
"It's recent and I don't even know if it's gonna go through with it." she tried to get away from the talk.  
"Well, I'm glad you finally decided to overcome Olsen's useless, but I'm not at all happy with your lack of punctuality." Her turned back on her daughter. "I hope you finish everything you have to do by tonight. Don't forget our flight leaves in the morning."  
Kara looked at her mother, the confused print on her face for a second before an expression of horror took over her face. She had totally forgotten about her cousin's wedding. The woman stopped messing with the papers on her desk and looked at her daughter.  
"You forgot?" asked by arcing her eyebrows.  
Kara threw herself on one of the sofas her mother kept in the room ignoring the fact that the glass doors were demonstrating everything that was going on in there.  
"Do I really have to go?" Kara asked by leaning her head on the back of the couch.  
Her mother sat next to her and sighed.  
"You're asking me if I really have to go to the wedding of the cousin who loves you?"  
Kara covered her face with her hands and drowned out the scream she gave off.  
"Hey stop it." Her mother reprimanded her by rolling her eyes. "Ignore Olsen and the thing he's with now."  
Kara looked at her mother with obvious sadness, the woman rolled her eyes again.  
"Take that new girlfriend." suggested it. "Show that you've outdone him, and that there's something better on the market. I'm guessing she's better than a fifth-rate photographer."  
Kara sighed closing her eyes. Well... it could work.

*Escort*

Kara moved nervously in his glasses as he drummed on the table with his free hand, her coffee in half. She did not understand her own nervousness, less than 24 hours ago she had rolled through a hotel bed with the woman who was waiting. I've never experienced sex as tasty as that before in my life. Kara sighed, feeling a squeeze between her legs. The hand on her shoulder made her jump.  
"I'm sorry." Alex smiled at her before she sat down. "I'm glad you called, I'm sorry I didn't stay until you woke up, but a subject came up and I had to leave."  
"Well..." Kara tried to recover, gave a little smile. "It shouldn't be good for business to leave without getting paid."  
Alex released a low laugh and raised her hand calling the waitress.  
"A cappuccino." Alex request, waited for the woman to come out to turn her attention to Kara. "And you're right, it isn't, but I had to run. Well... I thought to myself while I was gone that a little advertising and publicity wouldn't hurt me."  
"Advertising and publicity?" Kara arched her eyebrows feeling more relaxed with the woman.  
"Of course, a free sample of my service could bring the client back." Alex leaned her arms on the table and let out a low laugh.  
Kara found herself holding her breath with the woman's slight flirtation. The slightly arrogant smile Alex wore was too tempting, she straightened her glasses and took a sip of the coffee that was warm while the attendant handed over the order to her companion.  
"I have your money." Picked up her bag pulling an envelope and passing it to Alex. "Check it out."  
Alex took the envelope and sent it into the inner pocket of the leather jacket, took a sip of the cappuccino and looked at Kara who arched both eyebrows.  
"You called me here to pay me." Alex shrugged. "You think I can't believe you really paid for everything?"  
"I called you for something more than just paying." Kara went through her glasses again, took a deep breath. "My cousin's getting married ther weekend..."  
"I don't answer men." Alex cut her. "Even with women involved."  
Kara stopped staring before she let out a laugh denying it with her head.  
"No... no... nothing like that." She licked her lips still smiling. "My cousin's getting married and my ex-boyfriend's the best man. We stayed together for almost 10 years and he broke up with me when I thought he would actually ask me to marry him."  
Alex frowned on Kara's sad face.  
"I caught him in bed with the woman who had become my cousin's sister-in-law." Kara smiled sadly, fixed her glasses. "I swallowed my anger... I moved from Metropolis and came to work with my mother here in National City. Nobody knows that I caught him with another one and much less that is Lucy, I didn't want to spoil her friendship with Clark... they are friends practically since the cradle."  
Alex took another sip of the drink and waited for Kara to be comfortable talking again.  
"Well..." Kara played with a paper napkin tearing it up. "I... I was wondering if you'd join me."  
"To the wedding?" Alex asked if leaning a little towards Kara.  
"Yeah." The blonde bit her lip. "I didn't want to show up there... single while they're together in front of everybody."  
"You said your cousin didn't know about the betrayal." Alex frowned.  
"I heard they took over a couple of months ago." Kara smiled bitterly. "James swore to Clark that they only stayed together recently."  
"What a bastard." Alex frowned angrily.  
"I want to make it clear..." Kara moved on the chair, straightening up. "I'll pay you to come with me. All expenses, plane ticket... everything."  
Alex looked at her drink, she'd have to cancel a few sessions. Solve it with your mastermind... but Kara's gaze. That lost look...  
"I will" Alex gave a little smile. "I'll go with you."  
"We'd need to leave for Texas tomorrow." Kara fixed her glasses. "How inconvenient would that be"  
"Nothing I can't fix." Alex leaned towards her. "Breathe Kara... we'll make your ex-boyfriend realize him lost an amazing woman."  
Kara gave a minimal smile. "We need to get a price right."  
"When we come back you decide a fair price, as long as I meet all your expectations." Alex shrugged her shoulders.  
"Explain to me how you won't go bankrupt?" Kara arched her eyebrows pulling a laugh from Alex.  
"Let's just say I liked you." Alex answered with a flirtatious smile on her lips.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already posted the second in my original post, so I decided to match the two.  
> Twitter: @just_someone13

Kara bit her lip, leaned against the balustrade on the porch of the farmhouse looking down the dirt road from the gate. She felt he cousin's strong arms hugging her by the shoulders.  
"They called from the entrance; it seems to have a beautiful woman in a taxi saying that she is the girlfriend of Kara Grant." He said conspiracy. "Your mother said were right and let in."  
Kara stretched out watching the taxi approaching.  
"Will your parents accept?" Kara turned to look into the cousin's intensely blue eyes.  
"Aunt Cat is already talking to them, but by the time I left it was quiet." Clark shrugged his broad shoulders. "I do not think they're going to get trouble. Now ... where did you meet her?"  
Kara bit her lip, but she got rid of the cousin's embrace and ran down the stairs to the taxi. Alex got out of the car with her sunglasses perfectly seated on his face, smiled at the woman letting her give a strong hug.  
"My cousin wants to know where we are." Kara murmured against her ear.  
"In a coffee shop." Alex answered in the same tone; through his glasses he saw the man who watched them both with interest. She wrapped Kara in her arms by putting a kiss on her trapeze. "It was crowded, and you let me sit with you."  
"We do not have a background story." Kara walked away smiling, she was nervous.  
"Relax and join me." Alex leaned over with a gentle kiss on Kara lips.  
Alex released her with an easy smile on her lips and picked up the suitcase in the trunk of the car and paid for the race. Saw the man approach the two of them and took off her glasses.  
"Pleasure, I'm Alex." Reached out to him. "Alex Danvers."  
"Clark Kent." Clark smiled at her. "May I?"  
He leaned towards the suitcase and Alex allowed him to pick it up.  
"I'll take that to your room." Clark looked at Kara still smiling. "Take her to the kitchen to meet the guys."  
"Okay ..."Kara felt Alex take her hand. "Come, I'll introduce you."  
Clark climbed the stairs as they entered the lobby. Kara looked up at the stairs and turned to the woman.  
"Just breathe." Alex approached her, lowering her voice. "It's gone be okay. What kind of coffee do you go to?"  
"Noonan's." Kara answered automatically, looked at the stairs again. "I love their cinnamon rolls."  
"Thanks for the information." Alex agreed with the head.  
"And what are we going to talk about you working on?" She spoke louder and faster listening to Clark's footsteps.  
"Hey relax." Alex held her by face. "Breathe, it's gone be okay, I got it."  
"I thought were already in the kitchen." Clark came down the stairs with a smile. "Are you more afraid of your mother or my parents?"  
"Both." Kara answered by closing her eyes.  
"Do not be frightened. "Clark leaned his hands on her cousin's shoulders. "I'm sure they'll love Alex. Let's ... let's go.  
Kara squeezed Alex's hand as Clark led the way to the most used room in the house. Cat is sitting at the table with a cup of coffee while talking to a redheaded woman sitting in front of her. The broad-breasted man was on the countertop of the kitchen island riding what looked like hamburgers.  
“Look who's here.” Clark announced with a mischievous smile on his lips. “Kara's girlfriend.”  
Kara didn't hold the slap on the back of the cousin's head who let out a laugh by going near the father. Cat arched her eyebrows examining the woman next to her daughter, took a sip of coffee to hide any expression. Clark's mother got up with a friendly smile and approached the two women and smiled at Alex.  
"She's beautiful, very good Kara." She complimented. "I'm Martha Kent, but just call me Martha."  
"This is Alex." Kara introduced trying not to stutter.  
Martha shook her head and gave a brief hug to the brunette, passed her hands over Alex's arms over the jacket.  
"That's Jonathan, my husband." Martha leaned her hands-on Alex's shoulders leading her further into the kitchen.  
The man on the counter smiled at her with his blue eyes identical to those of his son.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." He nodded his head. "Please don't be scared of my grumpy sister."  
"Mrs Grant." Alex turned to Cat who was still evaluating her carefully. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
Kara was a nervous wreck, in what world was she imagining she could fool her own mother? Cat Grant the media queen.  
"Hey." Cat just talked. "Have a seat."  
Alex had a polite smile and sat down next to the chair Martha had previously occupied.  
"Kara." The mother didn't direct her eyes at her daughter. "Sit down."  
Clark approached carefully; he knew his aunt was about to begin her interrogation. He put down two bottles of beer one for each of the women and walked away almost running. Alex noticed Martha and Jonathan leaving the kitchen silently and for an instant was worried.  
"So, you're dating my daughter." Cat leaned forward leaning her intertwined hands on the table. "And where did you two meets?"  
"Noonan's." Kara rushed to answer, touched her glasses.  
"Kara." Cat scolded her. "I'm talking to your girlfriend."  
Alex felt Kara sink beside her, and a somewhat protective feeling spoke louder. Her expression changed, losing her friendly smile, she took Cat Grant seriously.  
"I went to Noonan's before one of my classes." Alex explained calmly without turning her eyes away from green eyes of Cat Grant. "It was crowded, and Kara was sitting at one of the tables eating sticky rolls and drinking coffee. I asked if I could sit with her, I had left home running and hadn't eaten anything right. Her daughter kindly allowed me to sit with her and we ended up talking... we exchanged phone numbers and after a few messages I asked her out."  
"And how long do you have that?" Cat arched his eyebrows.  
"I don't know..." Alex looked at Kara. "A few months, right? I know you were upset that I forgot my last birthday and I swear I'll make it up to you next time, honey."  
Kara agreed with her head staring at the table, it bothered Alex tremendously. She stretched out her hand and held the journalist's hand by gently squeezing her.  
"What do you work with?" Cat looked at the hands of the two women.  
"I'm unemployed right now." Alex answered by shaking Kara's hand a little more. "I was working on the research part of Lord Technologies, but when the company closed its doors and moved to Metropolis, I ended up lagging behind."  
"And why is that?"  
"I haven't finished my doctorate yet and I didn't want to drop everything here." Alex shrugged her shoulders. "For now, I do some small jobs here and there to keep myself going, and I have the help of my trust fund."  
"Doctorate? On what?"  
"Bioengineering." Alex took the bottle with her free hand and took a sip. "I defend my thesis in a little over three weeks."  
"And then what?" Cat arched her eyebrows.  
"Well... then I'll see what happens." Alex smiled with rebellion. "I can try a substitute professor position at National City University or some lab."  
"Any labs?" Cat looked at Kara. "Interesting to know that you don't know who Kara's best friend is."  
Kara closed her eyes and licked her dry lips, felt Alex look at her.  
"I knew Alex wouldn't want me to talk to Lena." Kara murmured avoiding looking at either one. "She wants things on her own mother's merits, and I respect and admire that about her. Alex is focused on finishing her doctorate whatever comes after we think about it later. Are you finished yet?"  
Alex looked at the journalist trying to assimilate what she had said. Lena? Was it Lena Luthor? Well... if it was, I'd have to tell Kara why I ran out on the morning of the meeting.  
"For now." Cat got up and took the mug. "For now."  
Kara waited for her mother to leave the kitchen to let her head hit the table with a dry noise. Alex just rubbed Kara's back.  
"It wasn't so bad." She whispered to the woman who moaned in response.  
"When in the world I thought I'd fool Cat Grant." Kara raised her face with a beautiful red spot on her forehead.  
"Hey." Alex pulled her by the chin. "You need to relax. Breathe, everything's gonna be okay. Now... Lena Luthor?"  
"Yes." Kara rubbed her forehead. "She arrives tomorrow so... if you've told a lie, please..."  
"Everything I said was true." Alex had another sip of beer. "I really defend my thesis in a few weeks."  
Kara looked at her, staring into her eyes and pulled a laugh out of Alex.  
"Didn't think I was a big deal, huh..." She pushed her with shoulder. "Breathe Kara, but I need to warn you that you're running because you had an interview with Lena Luthor at L-Corp. They made an appointment on short notice."  
"Ok..." Kara sighed, took the bottle and looked at it as if it had offended her. "We can do that, can't we?"  
"We can do that." Alex touched the blonde's bottle with yours. "Now comes the fun part."  
"And what's that?" Kara looked at the woman with her eyebrows arched.  
Alex leaned in her direction purposefully invading her personal space. Kara held her breath with it.  
"Piss off your ex-boyfriend." Alex gave her a bold wink.

*Escort *

Alex intertwined her fingers in Kara's and let her lead the way to the area where the barbecue was being made. She could see the long table with some people around it, including three that had not yet been presented. A tall black man with a shaved head and athletic structure and the other was a woman with dark hair and incredibly beautiful. The two were hugging what made Alex supposed to be James the ex-boyfriend and Lucy the former lover who had now become the girlfriend. The third person was a woman who looked at them with curiosity shining in her incredibly green eyes.  
"Nice to meet you." The woman who looked at them with curiosity stood up and drew the attention of the other two. "Lois Lane."  
"Alex Danvers." Alex reached out to her. "So, you're the future Mrs. Clark Kent?"  
"If he's lucky." Lois blinked one eye, pulling a laugh out of both of them. "Alex... Danvers?"  
Alex looked at Lois while pulling the chair at Kara, she could feel James' uncomfortable look at her.  
"Yes." Alex answered by arcing his eyebrows.  
"Like Alex Danvers who worked for Maxwell Lord?" Lois narrowed her eyes with a friendly smile on her lips. "The last interview I did with him... I only heard about the brilliant bioengineer he had left in Nacional City. And that no money he offered made her go with him to Metropolis."  
"Max increases things a little." Alex shrugged her shoulders. "He made me a good offer, but I explained why I couldn't go to Metropolis at that moment."  
Lois arched her eyebrows in surprise at the woman's statement.  
"So, you're the brilliant mind?" Lois leaned towards the woman on her lips with a smile.  
"Like I said, Max tends to make things a little bit bigger." Alex smiled by passing her arm over Kara's shoulders.   
"He told me a little bit about your thesis." Lois licked her lips. "He said it could revolutionize the way medicine treats disease. The use of nanotechnology would be..."  
"Lois." Kara called her softly, rested her hand on one of Alex's legs, noticed James seeing the movement arcing his eyebrow. "Please..."  
"How did I stop at a table with three reporters?" Alex joked looking at Kara.  
"Four". James's husky voice was present. "I am too, though I do not exercise formally."  
"Okay, four..." She stopped and looked in the direction of the woman she was supposed to be Lucy. "You too...?"  
"I'm a lawyer." The woman replied with a laugh.  
"In that case..." Alex reached out to her. "Defend me."  
"My client reserves the right to remain silent." Lucy spoke seriously about her sister. "It's your wedding weekend, don't make it a story."  
Alex smiled and turned to Kara kissing her on the cheek.  
"Okay." Lois raised his hands surrendering. "But... then..."  
"Alex is a great person." Kara rolled her eyes with a smile. "Much more than a brilliant genius."  
"And you knew how to hide it perfectly." Lois narrowed her eyes to her future cousin.  
"It's my fault." Alex raised his hand. "I was kind of busy with my thesis and couldn't find the proper time to meet you. I apologize..."  
"Well..." Lois narrowed her eyes playing with both. "Let's see after this weekend if I can forgive you... or not..."  
"God..." Alex looked at Kara. "How many more interrogations are waiting for me?"  
"Probably still missing Lena's." Kara gave a guilty little smile. "I'm sorry?"  
"All right..." Alex sighed turning her eyes before she smiled and pecked at Kara's lips. "You're worth it."  
"Right here." Clark came up with more beers. "I know how my beloved; lovely bride can be... as I can say without being single..."  
"Better not say it." Alex arched her eyebrows taking one of the bottles.  
Lois let out a laugh along with Kara and Lucy, but James... James kept quietly looking at both with a dull smile on his lips.  
"I'm curious." He settled in the chair attracting attention. "When did you start dating women?"  
Alex felt Kara harden by her side in the face of his ex's question. She could almost feel the mood of the table changing slowly and becoming more tense before the man's ironic smile.  
"When I was 15." Kara answered with a polite smile. "I fell in love with a girl in high school."  
"And then..." James still insisted with an ironic smile, ignored the look of Lucy.  
"Then nothing..." Kara shrugged her shoulders taking a sip of beer. "I was with some women, so we both started dating and that's it."  
"And just..." He had a sip of beer. "I didn't know that."  
"I was with you and only with you." Kara began to get angry at his questioning. "I didn't feel the need to be with other people."  
James squeezed the bottle he was holding; he was aware of the looks the two were getting from the gifts. He got up and quickly walked away ignoring the fact that Lucy got up and went after him.  
"I'm sorry so sorry." Kara murmured by squeezing Alex's legs.  
"Don't worry." Alex kissed her on the forehead. "Do you need space?"  
"No... no, I'm fine." Kara answered in the same low tone of voice.  
Clark and Lois watched the whispering conversation between the two women. The subtle touches between the two and Alex's worried look. Clark was approving that relationship. Lois still wanted some answers.


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have sex in the chapter, or should I say the chapter is about sex?  
> Remembering that English is not my first language and I apologize for any mistake.  
> Twitter: @just_someone13

Kara came out of the bathroom looking at the big bed in the middle of the room, Alex was sitting on her back on the pillows as she moved her cell phone. She stopped. They hadn't talked about having or not having intimacy.  
"I won't bite you." Alex spoke without raising her eyes from her cell phone. "Unless he wants to."  
Kara felt her face warm and went to the free side of the bed, pulled the covers and put her glasses on the mute servant. Alex left her cell phone aside and looked at the woman.  
"Is everything all right?" Alex asked softly, kept her hands still.  
"Yes." The journalist murmured looking at the blurred ceiling.  
"Kara." Alex called her softly. "Can you explain to me how you can treat me like a girlfriend all day, accept my touches, my little kisses, but you can't lie on the same bed as me? Being that... well... we've already had sex."  
Kara closed her eyes feeling her face warm, murmured mortified.  
"I don't know." Kara let her breath out slowly. "We didn't talk about having or not having intimacy."  
"I know, but do you want to be intimate?" Alex asked calmly.  
Kara remained silent for a few moments, feeling the reactions of her body to that hoarse voice of her companion. She took a deep breath inhaling the mixture of her smell and Alex's and felt the pressure between her legs increase. Yes, she wanted intimacy. But the question of being intimate with her supposed girlfriend was something she was afraid of. I didn't know if it was the fact that Alex was good at her job or if it was the fact that very few times, he had an intimate relationship with someone without being romantically involved.  
"I..." She stopped and looked at Alex who was patiently waiting. "Why did she go into this? I mean... you're finishing a doctorate."  
"I needed to eat." Alex shrugged. "I didn't want to mess with too much of my trust fund and I needed money. I couldn't keep devoting 8 hours of my day to a formal job."  
"Do you like being an escort?" Kara asked in a low voice.  
"Well... it has provided me with a good lifestyle." Alex shrugged. "I could never have imagined that there were so many dissatisfied women with their partners out there. Most of the time they just want to feel sated, they pay me and leave."  
"So, it's an economic transaction?" Kara frowned. "Don't you feel anything?"  
Alex sighed. "Most of the time I tend to shut down and just let my body act automatically."  
"Did you do that to me?" Kara whispered, looking away.  
"No." Alex answered softly attracting her gaze. "Not with you... something about you made me..." Alex stopped looking at the woman getting lost in Kara's blue eyes who were looking at her with a tip of innocence that didn't exactly match the daring articles she had read during the flight to Texas. "You made me stay there concentrating on you and everything you showed me, I just wanted to drink more than you were giving me."  
Kara took a deep breath feeling her heart racing hard, she raised her hand touching the escort's face. Alex held her breath just a little bit.  
"Was the day the way you wanted it?" Alex asked in a low voice feeling the subtle affection.  
"Yes, exactly as I wanted." Kara whispered her eyes down to Alex's lips. "Sorry about the interrogations."  
"It's okay." Alex gave her a small smile which caused Kara to bite her own lip. "Let's say that being in this bed with you makes it worthwhile to be interrogated."  
The blonde slipped her thumb through the lips well drawn of the escort making a subtle affection. Alex nibbled her finger's head rubbing her tongue against him in the process. The journalist repressed the soft groaning that almost escaped, her throat decidedly dried with the act and the humidity flooded between her legs. Alex pushed the woman's finger away and took Kara mouth willingly sucking her lips, heard the muffled groan followed by a sigh. The journalist pulled her up on body opening her legs to accommodate her. The hungry mouth of Alex's descending down neck sucking him deliciously pulled a louder groan out of Kara.  
"Alex." She mumbled licking her own lips. "Alex... I need..."  
Alex went up licking lips of Kara, her eyes making eyes blue captive. She skirted Kara's lips with the tip of his tongue tearing another moan from the blonde.  
"I brought something I didn't know if I'd want to use." Alex whispered, leaning on his forearms. "As you said it was bi I thought well..."  
"What..." Kara licked her own lips feeling her throat dry, she was so excited.  
"Well..." Alex leaned her face at her whispering the words in a hoarse voice. "I brought a strap on. If you want to use..."  
Kara moaned even louder, her legs enveloping Alex's hips while her eyebrows creased. Alex tilted his face licking the woman's throat.  
"I thought you had some time since you felt a dick inside you honey." She whispered with a voice full of lust. "Maybe... you wanted to try it."  
"Oh yes..." Kara moaned rubbing against Alex. "I want to... but...."  
"But?" Alex invested her hips against the woman watching her bite her own lip, smiled and invested with her hips again just to see the woman moan.  
"Eat me." Kara asked sliding her hand into Alex's shirt, scratching her hard. "Eat me. Please."  
Alex licked her lips and smiled, forced Kara's legs to come loose and pulled her shirt out of her body. It was beginning to get very hot inside the room. Kara licked her lips looking at the woman's abdominal muscles, sat suddenly hugging Alex's waist. His mouth took care of the breasts still protected by the top sucking them hard. She felt the girl's long fingers grab her blonde hair as a sigh reached his ears.  
"Honey, let me take care of you." Alex moaned in a low voice feeling Kara's teeth shave the base of her throat.  
Kara ignored what the woman had said, raised her tongue down the throat of the other feeling her swallowing dry. She walked away looking into Alex's dark eyes, they flamed in desire.  
"Lie down." The escort's commanding voice made the journalist's back neck shiver.  
Kara obeyed anxiously, feeling her lower parts completely melted. Her eyes slipped through Alex's body once again, and the escort got rid of the rest of her own clothes. Kara stretched out her hand to touch her, but Alex held Kara's wrists and lay on top of her by placing her arms above the woman's head.  
"Don't touch me." She whispered against the journalist's mouth. "Don't make me tie you up, Kara." She leaned over with a perverse smile. "Not that I don't like it."  
Kara closed her eyes with the lick on her lips. Kara grabbed the pillow feeling Alex's mouth go down her neck, sighed feeling her hands digging into the blouse of her pajamas pulling her up. She arched his back so that the bra would also come off. She was being held hostage by her companion's dark eyes. Those eyes that seemed to devour her whole. Alex had something she didn't understand exactly, apparently the woman had the ability to devour her soul and sex at the same time. The thirsty mouth that sucked her so deliciously making her pull the pillow to stifle her groans as the hip moved as if it had a life of its own. The beak of her breasts so stiff and sore... her toes shrinking... Alex licking Kara's enjoin. She pulled the pillow away trying to breathe, moaned low feeling the lick in her sensitive sex. She looked at Alex watching her walk away with a thread of her excitement still clinging to the woman's lips. She bit her lip breathing heavily.  
"You are a sex goddess, aren't you?" Kara murmured without believing the woman.  
Alex let out a laugh before kissing Kara's abdomen, lightly sucking her dry and feeling the sweat that was on his skin. The woman got out of bed letting the other one try to recover, opened the closet and pulled out her purse to get what she had left there. Kara closed her eyes trying to calm her own heartbeat still fast.  
Alex adjusted the belt to her body and looked at Kara who was still in the same position. Arms and legs stretched out, blond hair scattered and messy... the pink skin and wheezing chest. She went to bed again touching her at the waist to attract the journalist's attention. Sitting on her own thighs, the toy rising proudly between her thighs, she threw the condom pack and the lubricant over the bed. Kara stretched out her hand touching him, dragged herself across the bed approaching the toy. Her pink tongue licked the head of the limb, looked at Alex while she licked again.  
"Let me ride you?" The journalist asked with her lips ajar.  
Alex looked at her and realized that all the innocence she had seen earlier no longer existed. The brunette sat supporting her back against the pillows, stretched her hand to the condom and covered it with plastic. Kara held the bottle of lubricant and poured a generous amount into her hand before starting to pass through it. Alex pulled her by the hip so that the woman could position herself, Kara held her by the shoulders. The two looked at each other and Alex smiled when he pressed the tip against the woman's clitoris and Kara gasped slightly. The lick on the lips sliding the tip of the strap on through the slit honeydew to the tight opening. Kara contracted her hips before relaxing, biting her lip hard, feeling the painful slit of the intrusion. The woman's sly groaning as she sat slowly feeling the intruder fill her up completely.  
"Fuck" Alex cursed in a low voice looking at the woman. "You're delicious."  
Kara was breathing in strong pantries as she moved over Alex. The companion's hands grabbing the pale thighs as her eyes concentrated on the hips that fanned feverishly. Kara pulled her by the chin to lock her eyes, the journalist bit her lip hard to control the groans.  
"Feeling good?" Alex asked breathlessly, the scene was more sensual than she had imagined.  
"So good." The journalist cried.  
Alex leaned over keeping Kara's eyes captive to her own and took the beak of one of her breasts between her lips sucking him hard. Alex released it with a noise that was muffled by the sound of Kara riding with desire.  
"I'm so close." The blonde whispered, turning her eyes. "Fuck. No... not yet."  
Alex held her by the hip with force preventing her from moving. Kara kept her lip between her teeth with her eyebrows frowning, trying to calm down, the sex pulsing painfully. She felt the escort pull her up and the axis coming out of her body immediately gave to Kara's the feeling of emptiness. The blonde immediately lay on her stomach and looked at Alex with blue eyes full of lust.  
"Come." She asked sly. "Takes me like this."  
"And I'm the goddess of sex?" Alex whispered, sliding his lips down his pale back, his tongue following the line of the woman's spine. "You're revealing yourself and I'm loving it."  
Kara contorted feeling the tip of the shaft slide through her soaked crack and the firm movement of the woman's hip. She moaned slyly spreading her legs. She was almost there; it wouldn't take much longer. Alex panting hard to please the woman who contorted under her body, slipped her free hand across the line of Kara's spine making her shiver. She was in paradise.


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @just_someone13

Kara trembled when she rolled over the bed, the soft pain between her legs reminding her of what she had done that night. She looked around the room and saw that she had woken up alone again. She kicked the covers and walked to the bathroom of the room and could still feel sticky.  
*Escort*  
Alex was sitting on the stairs leading to the back of the house, took a sip of the coffee mug in his hand. She felt someone sitting next to her and turned to look. Lois had a mug in her hand, the journalist looked over her shoulder.  
"Where is Kara?" She asked with a smile on her lips.  
"Still in bed." Alex answered trying not to think about the night they had spent. "She was very tired."  
Lois narrowed her eyes, but didn't contest the woman's speech, they remained silent for a few moments before the older journalist spoke in a low tone of voice.  
"You know... when someone like Lord says he's found a genius." The journalist from the Daily Planet started looking at her own mug. "It causes some curiosity to be stirred up."  
Alex felt a warning behind the woman's words and felt tense. She waited for Lane to continue.  
"So I ran some research with her name on it." Lois had a sip of coffee. "Many articles... some academic awards... a phone number."  
Alex took a sip of coffee looking straight ahead, waited.  
"You have every right to have as much work as you want." Lois looked at the escort, her voice losing heat. "But don't you dare hurt Kara."  
"I don't intend to." Alex answered in the same tone of voice as her, and took Lois seriously. "I like Kara and don't want to hurt her. I promise you that."  
"Does Kara know?" Lois asked looking over her shoulder to make sure they were still alone.  
"She knows." Alex confirmed attracting the journalist's gaze. "She does know and she's fine with it."  
Lois smiled having a sip of coffee before pushing Alex with her shoulders.  
"From the sounds I heard yesterday she's more than fine with it." Lois laughed when Alex bowed her head visibly embarrassed. "Don't worry, Clark was already out when the moans got louder. But hey... teach the kid some tricks to use in the honeymoon."  
Alex let out a loud laugh looking at Lane was laughing low. Kara approached her sitting behind Alex leaving her between her legs.  
"Coffee." She whispered, stretching her hand into Alex's mug.  
Alex gave the mug to her girlfriend and looked sossively at Lois who had a fun face.  
"I was talking to Alex." Lois innocently took a sip of her coffee mug. "I think I want a wedding present."  
Kara frowned on her eyebrows looking at her future cousin.  
"I already gave you a wedding present." Kara defended herself. "What do you want?"  
"Let Alex give some tips for Clark to use on our honeymoon." Lois hummed watching Kara stick her red face around Alex's neck dropping an audible groan. "I heard a lot of that last night."  
Kara let out another moan by squeezing her arms around Alex who was shaking her body from laughing so hard.  
"Darling..." Alex murmured stroking the woman's arms. "Lois knows about my... services."  
Kara raised her head and looked at like a deer caught in headlights.   
"Hey." Lois murmured by raising her hands. "If you know it and you're okay with it I don't object."  
"Thank you." Kara murmured really thankfully.  
Lois blinked at both of them and walked away leaving the women's alone. Kara moved to sit where Lois was before, the loss of contact being immediately felt by both of them.  
"Are you feeling all right?" Alex looked at her holding out her mug so that the woman could drink more of the coffee.  
"Very." Kara smiled gratefully. "Very well."  
Alex released a loud laugh while Kara pushed her with the foot. The blonde winked at the brunette and took another sip of coffee, licking her lips next. Kara had a satisfied smile for her date.  
"I was thinking about last night..." Kara bit her lip with a smile, held the mug with both hands. "I... hnnn..."  
"You were perfect." Alex held Kara's foot by placing it over her legs. "Deliciously perfect."  
Kara felt her face blush and let out a low laugh.  
"I can't believe it, are you blushing?" Alex arched an eyebrow with a pimply smile on her lips. "After yesterday? Really?"  
"Apparently I'm better in four walls." Kara whispered touching in her glasses.  
"You're amazing everywhere." Alex leaned over to Kara, pecked at the woman's lips. "Wonderful indeed."  
Kara felt her face warm up before leaning over and kissing Alex slowly. Her heart beating fast and the groaning she wanted to escape through her lips when Alex's cheeky tongue licked her lips. A throat clearer startled the two women. James was looking forward, his hands firmly stuck in the pockets of his pants.  
"Can I talk to you?" James asked slightly angry. "Alone."  
Alex stood up, passing his hand over his pants, and looked at Kara who had her eyebrows frowning at the man.  
"I'll come in and see you in a bit." The companion murmured, biting the woman's lower lip very lightly, and took the empty mug from the woman's hands.  
Alex returned to the kitchen with a warm feeling in his stomach. She walked to the sink leaving the mug on the countertop and leaning her hands against the cold marble, she breathed slowly.  
"Alex Danvers." She heard a slightly sung female voice. "I thought I would only see you when I told you that HR was waiting for you."  
Alex turned slowly to face the brunette with intense green eyes. Lena Luthor was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee in her hands.  
"Mrs. Luthor." Alex swallowed dry before licking her lips. "I..."  
"Oh... please, call me Lena." The brunette smiled maliciously. "It's not like you're not sleeping with my best friend."  
"I didn't know." Alex moved slightly bothered, would Kara have told Lena?  
"Oh, don't worry." Lena moved her hand indicating the chair. "I gave your number to Kara. I'm very aware of your other... service. But as long as we're here... HR is waiting for all your paperwork as soon as they defend your doctorate."  
Alex averted her eyes and heard her laughing.  
"Come, sit down here and let's talk." Lena softened her provocative tone of voice. "I promise I'll be good, Kara would kill me if I didn't go."  
Alex took a deep breath and approached the woman taking the chair in front of her. Lena took a sip of coffee, the green eyes were fun. Lois walked down the hall and saw the two women.  
"Joanathan and Lex went to get whatever for something I didn't pay attention to." The journalist shrugged her shoulders, put her hand on Lena's shoulder. "Are you already torturing Alex?"  
'Not yet, but it's fun to see her squirm over my eyes." Lena smiled, her white teeth perfect.  
"Is Sam coming?" Lois walked away to get another cup of coffee. "It's been a while since I've seen her and neither has Ruby."  
"Yeah, but they won't be here until tomorrow for rehearsal." Lena answered looking at an uncomfortable Alex.  
"And when are you going to stop rolling her up and ask her to marry you?" Lois went back to the table with two mugs of coffee, put one in front of Alex.  
"Soon, at least that's what that extremely expensive ring is telling me every time I open my safe." Lena rolled her eyes. "I want to talk to Ruby first, make sure she's okay with it."  
"Oh for God's sake, the girl loves you." Lois rolled her eyes. "You've practically raised her since she had diapers."  
"But then I was Aunt Lena." Lena put it back.  
"Yeah, Mom's girlfriend." Lois turned her eyes to the argument.  
Lena took a sip of coffee and sighed.  
"I just don't want Ruby to feel uncomfortable about anything." She whispered looking at the other two. "I love that girl and it would kill me to see her..."  
"Disappointed?" Alex offered.  
"Something like that." Lena shrugged her shoulders.  
"Well... I think we can change the subject?" Lois arched her eyebrows before looking quickly at Alex." I can say that I met Kara in a way... so intimate that I must say..."  
Lena choked on a loud laugh watching Alex close her eyes and her ears turn red.  
"Don't tell me?" Lena leaned over the table smiling like the real Cheshire.  
"Kara is the screaming type." Lois lifted her mug and took a sip of coffee, she felt the warmth that Alex was radiating. "Now, let's not just leave Alex in pain. Where is Kara?"  
"Talking to James in the backyard." Alex answered and immediately noticed the smiles disappearing. "What?"  
"What did James want?" Lena frowned.  
"I don't know, she just asked to talk to her in private." Alex looked at each other. "What's wrong with that?"  
"James is not the type who takes... rejection very well." Lena spoke slowly as she moved the mug between her hands. "And he may believe that Kara appearing here with a woman is... a rejection."  
Alex frowned and looked from one to the other before getting up.  
"I'm going after Kara." She whispered leaving without waiting for an answer. She stopped on the deck looking around to get a sense of where they had gone, thought he'd seen Kara's blonde hair near some trees. The escort climbed down the steps of the ladder and hurried the step in the direction she assumed they would be. Alex stopped looking forward, her heart slowly beating before the sight of Kara and James kissing. She didn't know what to do until she heard footsteps behind her, turning around to see Lois looking at the scene with astonishment stamped on her cheeks. Alex looked at the couple one more time before she walked away coming back the way she had come. Alex turned around the house until she sat on the front stairs, felt her body tremble and a bitter taste in her mouth. Lois' hand on her face gave her a simple affection as the woman crouched in front of her.  
"Alex." Lois murmured without knowing what to do. "Alex... I'm sorry. I'm sure Kara has a good explanation for this."  
"A good explanation for kissing her ex-boyfriend." Alex let out a weak laugh, lowered her head and took a deep breath. "I guess I'd better go."  
"Alex." Lois got up with her. "Don't do that..."  
"I prefer it that way." Alex looked at her and shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't want to ruin the big day, so... thanks for everything Lois. I hope you and Clark are very happy."  
Alex didn't expect an answer just turned her back and walked up the stairs in a hurry, packed her suitcase anyway and threw things in. She looked at the door when Kara showed up with her red cheeks.  
"Alex..." She called her in a low voice.  
The escort lowered her eyes to the suitcase, closed it, let out a sigh and sat down looking at the woman.  
"So..." Alex started and rubbed her hands. "You and James..."  
Kara hid her face in her hands before approaching the woman and sitting next to her.  
"He kissed me." Kara spoke in a low voice without looking at Alex.  
"Yeah... I saw it." Alex got the woman's attention. "So to save us from embarrassment I think it's best if I leave."  
Kara lifted her head looking sadly, leaned over and grabbed the hands of her companion.  
"I'm sorry, Alex." She whispered fervently. "I'm so sorry."  
"Kara." Alex sighed away from the woman. "It was supposed to be a weekend when you'd show your ex that you'd overcome him. I..." She stopped for a moment before looking at the journalist. "I don't think you really got over it. And maybe I got too involved, so before things get any more complicated I really think it's best to leave."  
Kara nodded, closed her eyes and rubbed her face.  
"I really liked you, Alex." Kara looked at her with sadness. "I really liked you."  
"I know." Alex stroked the woman's face before she sighed and picked up the suitcase. "Take care, Kara."  
Alex came down the stairs and was surprised by Cat Grant waiting for her with an arched eyebrow.  
"Mrs. Grant." She stopped, leaving her suitcase on the floor.  
"Where are you going?" Cat asked looking at the suitcase. "Going somewhere?"  
"Yes." Alex heard the steps and turned to see Martha and Clark coming from the kitchen hugged. "I'm going back to National City."  
"What do you mean?" Clark looked at her without understanding, looked at the suitcase and again at the woman. "The wedding is the day after tomorrow. Did something happen?"  
"Yeah, Alex... did something happen?" Cat asked with an accusatory tone.  
Kara appeared at the top of the stairs and came down quickly stopping a few steps from Alex. The two of them looked at each other and Alex assumed that she was taking the blame for the breakup.  
"Kara..." She stopped and licked her lips. "Kara found some messages on my cell phone. And well... I apologize for all this."  
Cat bowed her head looking at the daughter who was nervous about the situation.  
"I imagine my daughter has discovered her real work." Cat Grant narrowed her eyes.  
Alex turned to Cat immediately, heard Kara inhale deeply.  
"What is my aunt talking about?" Clark released his mother and approached her.  
"I'm an escort." Alex explained calmly. "And yes, Mrs. Grant, your daughter found that out. I apologize for breaking into your house and hiding something like that, Mrs. Kent."  
Clark stared at her for a moment before moving against the woman. Kara let out a scream entering in front of them causing Clark to stop.  
"No." She murmured looking at her cousin.  
"She lied to you." Clark screamed angry. "She broke into my parents' house and lied to all of us."  
"Clark." Kara murmured nervously.  
"He's right." Alex touched her shoulder. "He's covered in reason."  
"Don't touch her." Clark yelled again, pulled his cousin away from Alex. "Don't ever touch her again."  
Lena and Lois approached with the screaming, followed by James. Lois tried to rub her future husband's shoulders trying to calm him down.  
"Clark, Clark." The bride called to him feeling the man's stiff muscles. "Calm down."  
"Calm down?" He looked at the woman. "This son of a bitch walked into my parents' house and fooled us all posing as a good girlfriend. And you know what she is? A fucking prostitute."  
"Clark." Lois called him shocked.  
"That's what she is." Clark looked at Alex again, the brunette was expressionless. "A filthy fucking prostitute."  
Kara found herself motionless in front of Lena's surprised look and the angry look that James was showing towards Alex. The black man took a step in the direction of the companion.  
"What's it like?" The photographer spoke in a low and husky voice of anger. "Are you a prostitute?"  
Alex stared at him with the same anger, leaned over and picked up the suitcase.  
"I believe Lena..." Cat raised her voice stopping Alex's movements. "That you should reconsider the kind of people you hire."  
"Mama!" Kara manifested herself. "Don't do that. Alex deserves the job."  
"How you still defend her." Clark turned to her cousin. "She lied to you. She betrayed you. Do you really think Lena or Lex should give this bitch a job?"  
"Shut up, Clark." Kara rubbed her face. "Just shut the fuck up. Not everyone can be the farm boy who never does anything wrong. Not everyone gets a scholarship because they know how to throw a damn ball. And not everyone is so blind that they can't see that their best friend slept with their lovely sister-in-law for more than a year while dating the cousin that you so readily want to protect."  
She blew up, screaming at the top of her lungs surprising everyone. Lucy was standing a little further behind James and shrunk to the journalist's words. Clark looked at James who bowed his head avoiding Kent's look.  
"And yes, Mom, I knew about Alex's job." Kara looked at Cat who bowed her eyebrows in surprise. "Where do you think I met her? What about the job Lena had talked about... who do you think gave me Alex's number?"  
Lena tried to hide the laughter she so strongly wanted to get out of her throat while her friend finally blew up her family. She could definitely follow that show with a little gin.  
"For almost 2 years I've been sinking into work, unhappy and miserable with my own life." She looked at the gifts, approached the woman. "She is a wonderful woman who is making my life much better than I ever thought it would be. And in so few days... in so few days she did more than all of you."  
Alex bowed her head. She felt Kara holding her hand and pulling her towards her.  
"So why was Alex leaving?" Lois asked her urging her to tell the truth.  
"Alex saw James kissing me." Kara spoke loud and clear, still looking directly at the companion. "She thought it would be better to leave to avoid embarrassment and ruin the wedding. But obviously I didn't count on my mother who has such a high moral sense revealing what was none of her business."  
"Kara." Alex reprimanded her in a low voice.  
"Did you kiss Kara?" Lucy asked in a low voice.  
James looked at Clark who faced him with an expressionless face before looking at Lucy who was visibly hurt.  
"Darling..." James tried to smile. "I was confused... Kara got what she wanted. It made me feel jealous, but..."  
"I didn't do anything." Kara defended herself by looking at him. "I didn't want anything to do with you, James. But you didn't take no for an answer and kissed me."  
"Are you telling me you brought this hooker just for bringing her?" James disdained. "You wanted to make me jealous, Kara. Obviously you still want me for you and you used this bitch to try to seduce me. You're like that, Kara is so dependent that she can't stand to be without...."  
"Shut the fuck up." Alex was visibly angry, interrupting him. "Offend me all you want, but don't say anything about Kara."  
Clark advanced against James by punching him hard in the chin. The confusion was in place. Clark punched James who was lying on the floor trying to push Clark away by pushing him over the head. The women screaming for help trying not to get hit in the middle of that mess. Jonathan and Lex walked into the room at that moment, and ran to separate. Jonathan pulled his son away as Lex pushed James into the kitchen.  
"What's going on here?" Jonathan roared looking around, looked at Clark. "What's going on here?"  
Clark broke loose from his dad with a jolt, ran his hand over his chin wiping off the flowing blood fillet. His blue eyes met Alex's dark eyes and then Kara's blue eyes.  
"Get your fucking whore out of my parents' house." Kent grunted. "I don't want her at my wedding and you can go with her... I don't want you there."  
"Clark." Three voices reprimanded him, his mother, father and Lois.  
"I make a point of Kara at the wedding." Lois faced the groom. "And I make sure that Alex is also there."  
"I don't want them." Clark imposed all his height on the woman.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Jonathan looked at his wife.  
"James kissed Kara, Alex saw and was leaving and then your sister decided it would be a good time to reveal the... profession..." Martha looked at Alex when she slowly spoke the word. "That Alex exercises..."  
"And what profession is that?" Jonathan looked at his niece. "I thought she was a researcher and was finishing her doctorate."  
"That's what she said." Clark scoffed, still breathing with strong pantries, passed his hand over his face again. "But it's all a lie."  
"It's not a lie." Alex defended herself. "I'm finishing my PhD and I worked with Maxwell Lord."  
"That I attest is true." Lena raised her voice attracting the attention of those present. "And I'll go back to affirming Alex, so you defend the thesis and get approved... my HR is waiting for you."  
"You can't be serious." Clark looked at the younger Luthor. "Lex won't agree with that."  
"Lex agrees." Lena responded by staring at him without giving in. "He knows about Alex's activities, but is eager to provide anything she needs to come work with us. You don't understand Clark... this woman could be the big name for the next 10 years."  
"And she's a fucking prostitute." Clark screamed frustrated.  
"What?" Jonathan looked at his son with his eyebrows frowned, looked at his niece and then at Alex.  
"I'm going... I really apologize." Alex murmured feeling the shame hit her harder.  
"No, she won't." Lois lifted her finger. "If Alex and Kara leave I'll cancel the wedding."  
"You're not serious." Clark looked at her with pure perplexity.  
"I am." Lois spoke firmly.  
"Lois for God's sake." Kara got in the way. "Don't do it."  
"I'll do it." Lois raised her hand to Grant and stared at her future husband. "I'm here trying to understand how you're offending Kara and Alex, but you're not angry with James."  
"I just had a fight with him." Clark yelled. "He shouldn't have kissed Kara."  
"He betrayed Kara." Lois spoke slowly, but her tone of voice was rising. "He betrayed her, Clark, for years. Not just with my sister and you ignore all this. So I'm guessing James is also out of our marriage, right?"  
"He's my best friend." Clark defended himself. "I'll talk to him about what he did, but..."  
"You can't be serious." Lois shook her head with disbelief. "You kick your cousin, the cousin you supposedly love most, out of our marriage because she's dating a woman who needs to work to pay her bills and eat, but is willing to forgive James? Why, Clark? Why is he a man? And Alex is a woman who has dared to have a job that offends yours so exonerated morale."  
"I didn't say that." Kent defended himself.  
"You don't have to say it, it's stamped on your face." Lois shook her head and ran hers hands over her face, clearing the tears. "We're not getting married this weekend, I don't even know if we're ever getting married."  
"Because of her?" Clark pointed to Alex who was standing in shock as well as the presents.  
"No, Clark, because I don't know if I can marry a hypocritical sexist." Lois screamed back. "A man who accuses, judges and condemns a woman for daring to support herself with her own body and does not harm anyone, but forgives the best friend he hurt, betrayed and humiliated the cousin you say you love so much."  
Clark stood there looking at the woman, they could hear a pin falling to the ground if they wanted to.  
"Are you cancelling the wedding?" He asked in the most controlled voice.  
"I am." She answered firmly.  
She turned and left the house dropping everyone in a deadly silence. Alex barely dared to breathe let alone look at Clark who had a pale face, but clenched his fists.  
"I politely ask everyone to leave." Jonathan spoke in a low, husky voice as he looked at his son. "I need to have a few words with my son. Kara... take Alex's suitcase upstairs."  
Jonathan stuffed his chest when he saw Clark open his mouth to respond, his blue eyes sparking severely to his son. Alex let Kara hold her hand and guide her to the upper floor of the house, remaining silent until Kara closed the door and supported her forehead against the wood.  
"Forgive me, Kara." Alex moved without knowing if she should stay or leave. "Forgive me..."  
"Stop it." Kara sighed, but didn't turn to her. "You're the only person who's not to blame for all this, considering I dragged you into this mess. James is still the asshole he's always been. And that is my mother more of journalist than a really zealous mother."  
"Kara..."  
"And now we also find out how my cousin is more fond of his best friend than he is of me." Kara walked away from the door and looked at Alex. "I'm sorry Alex, really, I shouldn't have put you in the middle of all this. Everything you've been forced to listen to, at least Lena and Lex will keep the proposal..."  
"Kara..." Alex licked her lips interrupting the woman. "I'll talk to Lois to try to convince her to get married and then I'll leave. It'll be better this way..."  
Kara moved her glasses and lowered her eyes to the ground.  
"I can't blame you for wanting to go." Grant spoke slowly. "I... I'd like you to stay, but I can't stop you from going."  
Alex agreed with her head and stepped forward to the door, her heavy steps against the wooden floor, felt Kara's hand holding her wrist and the blue eyes that were staring at her so eagerly.  
"I'm really sorry." Kara whispered so fervently, her eyes reflecting all the sincerity she possessed.  
"I know you did." Alex bowed to kissing on the cheek." But I can't stay...  
Alex left the room leaving Kara alone... again...


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @just_someone13

Alex stopped a few steps from where Lois and Lena were sitting with the man she recognized as Lex Luthor. The man had pale skin, and features so delicate that it could easily be the face of an angel painted in some chapel. He served a dose of whiskey to Lois and raised his blue eyes staring directly at Alex.  
"Future Dra Danvers." Lex raised his voice attracting the attention of both women. "I only hear good things about you."  
Alex arched an eyebrow and approached shaking the hand that the man stretched out to her.  
"Do you accept?" He lifted the bottle halfway up. "Courtesy of General Lane... it would be a shame to leave these bottles of good old Tennessee accumulating dust."  
"It's a little early for me." Alex smiled and looked at Lois.  
"Is Kara all right?" The former future Mrs. Kent accepted the drink the man offered her.  
"I should ask you that question." Alex approached and stopped without knowing where to sit. "You shouldn't have done that."  
"Yes, I should have." She sipped her drink, Lena rubbed her thigh in sympathy. "Clark needs... needs a reality shock... I love him, God as I love him, but I can't accept certain things with my eyes closed. What he did was... it was a neanderthal man's thing."  
Lex stretched out his gin glass to his sister and sat down breathing a sigh, his eyes lingered on Alex.  
"You didn't answer..." He spoke slowly. "How is Kara?"  
"In the bedroom." Alex felt Lena look at her attentively. "I said I would come and talk to Lois and then I would leave."  
"Alex..." Lois looked at her. "Don't do this... listen to her, don't let what James did get in the way of your relationship."  
Alex gave the woman a little smile and leaned down beside her.  
"I'd say the same about Clark." She spoke in a low voice. "You shouldn't let what he said about me interfere with your marriage. Look... I'm not practicing the world's best regarded profession, yes, it's my body and I'm not hurting anyone. Yeah, it's a little hypocritical for him to forgive James, but not to want Kara in marriage..."  
"At some point, do you intend to say something good about Clark?" Lena arched her eyebrows.  
Alex sighed and leaned her hand on Lois' shoulder.  
"The truth is, most likely you won't see me anymore and eventually he and Kara will make up." She bowed her head knowing that the woman was really paying attention. "I'm not worth it. I can't allow you to spoil it."  
"You breakup?" Lois frowned.  
"Kara deserves the best." Alex shrugged her shoulders. "And clearly I'm not the best option for her and well... "  
"That's right." Lex got up and looked at Lena. "Go see Kara and make sure she's all right." He looked at Lois. "You really should talk to Clark. And you'd better do it before the Colonel shows up in..." He looked at your wristwatch. "A little more than 2 hours. Meanwhile..." He looked at Alex and moved his hand indicating the gardens. "Accompanies me on a walk, future Dr. Danvers?"  
Alex sighed, but eventually gave in. They walked for almost 30 minutes in silence, Lex looked at the pasture with an air of nostalgia.  
"You know, I was a little over 22 when I came to Smallville." He started talking. "I was a... problem boy so to speak. Do you know how I met Clark?"  
"No."  
"I lost control of my car and flew over a bridge..." Lex smiled lovingly. "Clark was riding his bike when he saw me fall and without thinking twice he threw himself into the river to save me. That's when I became an honorary Kent... Jonathan and Martha saw me for what I was and not for my last name. They saw a young man who was lost, scared and in need of love and direction... I understood that we are the sums of what we have been through in life. A family base defines our foundations... our friends define our options, but the truth is that only we ourselves can decide our destinies. Isn't it?"  
Alex looked at him as they continued to walk, Lex stopped leaning on the fence and turned to look at the house.  
"I can see in you, future Dr Danvers..." He leaned toward her, but his eyes were still trapped in the house. "You have all this in you, Alex... the certainty of your way. Then I wonder... why let words thrown in the wind affect you? You're much bigger than that."  
Alex licked her lips and took a deep breath.  
"Kara is like sunlight." He kept talking. "She's all bubbling and full of joy, she's got that smile that's contagious to everyone. Only Clark didn't realize what was right in front of everyone's eyes, the way Olsen sucked her happiness. Kara became erased and unhappy little by little, the Kara we got used to wouldn't have stood up to everyone the way she did to defend you, Lena told me with laughter about how she stood up for you. Do you really think it's not worth it?"  
He started to walk away when Alex raised his own voice.  
"Lex..." He looked at her. "When was?"  
He smiled and looked at the ground.  
"The moment he pulled me along a muddy riverbank." He looked at her. "So as you can see, if this wedding really comes out I'm going to need someone to drink with me. And from what I've heard about you future Dr. Danvers... you can handle a good whiskey."  
Alex rubbed her face as Lex walked away, leaned against the fence and suppressed the urge to scream. She didn't know what to do.

*Escort*

Kara wiped her face as she snuggled into Lena's lap as she glided her fingers gently over her hair.  
"She and Lex have been talking for a while." Lena spoke in a low voice. "He'll stay, you'll see... Kara, have you ever fallen in love with her?"  
"I don't know." Kara sniffed. "You can't be in love already, can you? We had sex, but... we barely talked."  
"She gave you a good leg key." Lena played with a smile, felt Kara's light slap on her leg. "Hey... Lois said she met you in a very intimate way tonight."  
"Shut up, Lena." Kara had her face wiped clean again with a low laugh. "I know why I'm crying."  
"So tell me..." Lena made her lie on her stomach and slipped her hand over her best friend's face. "Why are you crying?"  
"Because I was pathetic enough to bring a woman I barely know to my cousin's wedding, simply because I didn't want to look pathetic." She stared at the ceiling furiously. "And at the end of the day... I played the beast because everyone found out."  
"Technically everyone still thinks you're dating, them just believe that you accepted Alex's temporary job." Lena shrugged her shoulders. "Only those who really know the truth are us, Alex and Lex. Now we can say that you are very modern in your dating... tell me, the deal is that Alex doesn't kiss the clients?"  
"Something like that..." Alex's voice scared both of them. "No feelings involved, of course. And I should always take a good shower before coming home... if my skin isn't red it doesn't count."  
Lena let out a low laugh watching Kara sit down and wipe her face.  
"Do you know if you're going to get married or not?" Lena asked by arcing her eyebrows.  
"Lois and Clark are talking downstairs." Alex shrugged his shoulders, leaning on the closed door. "Your mom looked at me like she was ready to throw me a .38, she wouldn't carry a gun, would she?"  
Lena let out another laugh before she got out of bed and approached Alex.  
"I'll let you two talk and yeah Cat has a gun so be careful." She slapped Alex on the shoulder so she could get off the door. "Behave and keep the volume down."  
Alex took a deep breath and approached the bed sitting on the edge of the mattress.  
"Then..." Alex started looking firmly at the wall in front of him. "Things got complicated, didn't they?"  
"Yeah." Kara pulled the pillow. "And I..."  
"Stop saying you're sorry." Alex looked at her and sighed. "I know you're sorry and I know it wasn't your fault. Saying you're sorry won't solve things and most of all it won't make it your fault. So... let's stop saying "I'm sorry", okay?"  
Kara touched her glasses and looked away, whispering a low agreement.  
"Kara, look at me." The escort asked softly. "I know it's all a mess now."  
"Confusion?" Kara let out a low, self-deprecating laugh. "I fucked up, Alex. I'm so incapable of having a healthy relationship that I needed to hire you to pretend to be my girlfriend, so my ex-boyfriend wouldn't think I didn't beat him. Then everyone finds out what I did and I ruin my cousin's wedding and become a joke."  
"Stop." Alex moved kneeling against the mattress, held the woman's face in his hands. "Stop. Can you hear me? Just listen to me?"  
She wiped Kara's tears and sat on her own legs without ever letting go of the blonde's face.  
"In the last year I... I have met so many frustrated and unhappy women's." She spoke caressing the woman's cheeks. "Unhappy women's because they think they should be married, because if they are not married they are considered unhappy. Being in a relationship is not synonymous with happiness, Kara. It is no sign of anything other than that you have a relationship. If you don't feel ready to be in a relationship after what happened, then don't be. Don't do it because you think you have to, do it because you feel ready to be... being happy alone is not a sin, on the contrary. People need to understand that happiness depends solely and exclusively on them and not on their companions, with them happiness must be shared and not demanded."  
"What are you trying to tell me?" Kara sniffed.  
"That you Kara Grant seems to me to be an amazing woman who does not need to be in a relationship to be happy." Alex stroked the woman's hair. "You can go after your happiness on your own, fucking what your mother says. What Clark says. What James says. You're Kara Grant, you're a bold and talented journalist, a beautiful and sexy woman. Free yourself from these fucking stereotypes that we're only happy when we're with someone by our side."  
"Is you breaking up with me?" Kara smiled and felt Alex let go of her face. "At least you didn't opt for the "it's not you, it's me" cliché."  
"You didn't come to me because you wanted the cliché." Alex winked at her with a cunning smile on her lips. "You wanted a change, didn't you?"  
"I'll pay you a bonus for the therapy." Kara joked and pulled the pillow for herself again.  
"I don't want you to pay me." Danvers got serious, but soon she smiled when Grant was alarmed. "Let's just say this trip is on the house."  
"God, how do you make money?" Kara arched her eyebrows watching Alex laugh.  
"Let's just say I couldn't charge you, after all... the client gave me more pleasure than I expected." Alex winked while still smiling, watched Kara blush. "I love it when you get blushed."  
Kara leaned over caressing the woman's face in front of her.  
"Thank you..." She whispered. "Lena asked me if I had fallen in love with you, but now I realized that... that I hadn't. I just, it felt really good to be myself again."  
A subtle knock on the door.  
"Come in." Kara wiped her face and looked at Lena's head that appeared.  
"The wedding is not going to happen, Clark decided to go back to Metropolis and Lois said that you two going stay to finish the Colonel's stock of drinks, she said that the party will happen because it's already paid for anyway."  
Kara nodded and looked at Alex.  
"Do you stay or want to leave?" She asked in a low voice.  
Alex stroked the woman's face and gave her a gallant smile.  
"I'd like to stay, if that's all right with you." She bowed her head and saw the smile spread through the journalist's lips. "Maybe if you want, we can still be each other's date at this not-wedding party."  
"I'd like that." Kara whispered.  
Neither of them paid attention to the smile that Lena held at the door.


	6. Chapter VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. Thanks for everyone!
> 
> @just_someone13

**1 year later**

 

The blonde woman was helping to tighten her wedding dress. The brunette woman standing in front of the mirror looked at herself trying to keep her emotions under control, but her green eyes were stormy. She looked at the blonde woman and received a happy smile in return.

"You look beautiful." Kara spoke without being able to take the smile off her lips. "My God... Sam is very lucky."

"To think that she was the one who made the request." Lex was sitting on the armchair on the side of the room. "Because my little sister didn't have the courage to propose to the woman."

He got up and poured two glasses of champagne and walked to both of them stretching them out, came back and filled his own glass.

"A toast." He stood up and looked directly at Lena. "May you continue to be immensely happy with Sam and may your marriage be long and resistant to all difficulties."

"May you continue to fall in love with each other day after day and remember that the effort must be for both of you." Kara completed.

Grant took a sip of the drink and smiled at Lena who promptly turned the glass over.

"A little prenuptial panic I see." The journalist joked.

"Speaking of panic..." Lex frowned and a little diabolical smile played on he lips. "Did she answer the invitation?"

Kara frowned at Lex without understanding the question, saw Lena give a little smile and bow her eyebrows innocently.

"Oh yes, she confirmed her presence." Her voice was soft and harmless. "Maybe she's already arrived."

"Who are you talking about?" Kara finally spoke.

"Ah... of a collaborator." Lena replied smiling, which made Kara arch her eyebrow. "Don't swear at me, but we thought you could get to know each other, maybe talk?"

"A collaborator?" Kara spoke slowly narrowing her blue eyes.

"She is a professor at the University of Metropolis." Lena responded by looking at herself again in the mirror. "She's been helping me with some research, I think you'd get along."

"I'm fine." Kara raised her hands.

"We're not telling you to leave here with your wedding scheduled." Lex rolled he eyes. "Just so you know her, talk a little bit. Maybe I'll even drink with her, the drinks are to my pleasure, of course..." He heard Lena laughing. "And if you liked her... you get along with her..."

"Get along?" Kara arch her eyebrows without holding a laugh.

"Fuck with her or if your prefer she can fuck you." He turned his eyes. "You've been doing a lot of that for the past year that we know."

Kara moaned aloud and took a sip of the bowl feeling the cold liquid descend down her throat.

"Can we not talk about my sexual adventures, at least today?" She asked, feeling her face blush. "And besides, I thought I'd made it clear that I had a date for tonight."

Lena and Lex exchanged a fun look through the mirror, he took a sip of the champagne in his glass.

***Escort***

Leaned on the bar and stretched out her hand to the attendant who approached.

"I want a Sex on the beach." She asked with a smile.

"It's very overrated if you want to know." The hoarse voice made it shiver down Kara's neck. "Pure whiskey."

Kara slowly turned around facing Alex. The dark blue suit settles perfectly in the woman's body, the white shirt revealing the soft neck... those dark eyes that seemed to suck on her.

"Alex..." She murmured, feeling her body warm.

"Hello Kara." Alex smiled even more openly. "It's good to see you again."

Kara examined the woman's face almost devouring her. The last time she saw Alex gone a month after the no-wedding, they had maintained a kind of casual relationship until the day of Alex's doctorate defense. Kara had been so ecstatic to see the woman getting the approval that she realized she was really getting more involved than she should and didn't want it, at least not at that moment. At that moment she wanted to be single and take advantage of the opportunities presented. Then she had told Alex that they couldn't see each other anymore and she could still remember the small smile the woman had offered her and the head agreement. Aside from the last time she saw Alex, Lena had mentioned that the woman had thanked her, but refused the job. And then... nothing...

"Lena invited you?" Kara still asked without believing her eyes.

"Yes, I accepted a job as an associate professor at the University of Metropolis." Alex explained by waving to the bartender. "But I've been collaborating on some of Lena's research."

"Ah..." Kara looked in the direction of her best friend, but she was looking passionately at her now wife, but found Lex's look that blinked at her and raised her glass of champagne. "Lena didn't tell me anything she had invited you to do."

"Does it bother you?" Alex asked slowly.

"No, absolutely not." The blonde spoke immediately, her blue eyes wide open. "It's great to see you again, just... caught me off guard."

"I thought Lena had told you." Alex frowned a little bit. "I greeted his uncles before the ceremony... and Lois too...."

"How are you?" Kara asked softly. "How are things?"

"I'm fine..." She shook her head. "I'm working hard and following life. And you? I read your article about human trafficking, it was powerful..."

"Mom thinks I'm gonna be referred to the Pulitzer for investigative reporting." Kara rolled her eyes taking a sip of her drink. "I'd already be more than happy with a GIJN's nomination."

"I'm sure you'll get what you want." Alex smiled, taking a sip of the drink, and in the corner of her eyes saw a man approaching.

He was tall with a tailored suit, his beard was well cared for, and his brown hair was combed to a toupee.

"Kara..." He called her standing next to the blonde woman, passed his arm around her waist. "I was looking for you."

"Hi Mon-El..." Kara licked her lips and moved her glasses before giving a nervous smile. "I met an old friend and was talking."

"Pleasure..." He stretched out his hand with a charming smile. "Mon-El."

"What a curious name." Alex shook his hand. "Alex Danvers."

"Ah... my family rules a small Principality." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Kara blinking at her. "So it's a typical name."

"A Principality." Alex arched his eyebrows. "Nice... you guys have been dating a long time?"

"Not much, really." He smiled ignoring Kara's little discomfort. "We've been going out for a few months. It was a little hard to win her... but now we're on the right track, aren't we?"

"Dr Danvers." Lex came over and gave Alex a brief hug. "It's always a pleasure to see you again, I'm still wondering when you'll allow us to steal it from the University."

Alex let out a low laugh and looked at Lex who winked maliciously at her.

"Lex..." Mon-El called him with a nervous smile. "Your sister look beautiful."

"My sister is beautiful." Lex arched his light eyebrows. "And kind, since she chose a beautiful dress for Kara as her maid of honor."

Alex took advantage of the cue to slide her eyes over Kara's body, the journalist felt the heat running through her veins as she felt the dark eyes devouring her.

"Alex... have you talked to Jonathan and Martha?" Lex attracted his attention.

"Oh yes, before the ceremony I greeted them." Alex smiled at him. "But I didn't see Clark just Lois."

"He had to travel in haste to cover a case." Kara answered by taking another sip of his drink. "But considering how things stand between him and Lois I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't come back."

"What do you mean?" Danvers frowned.

"They broke up after the wedding was cancelled." Lex lowered her voice. "Clark has been trying to win her back, but Lois hasn't given him much room."

"Dr. Alex Danvers..." Cat Grant's soft voice reached the group. "I think I should congratulations for getting the degree."

Alex hardened and saw Kara arch her eyebrows for her mother who was holding a cocktail glass.

"Thank you Mrs Grant." Alex bowed her head watching Lex move to the counter, emptied her glass.

"Mom." Kara called her on a warning tone.

"What?" Cat arched her eyebrows. "I can't come here and say hello to your ex-girlfriend?"

Mon-El looked at his girlfriend with him eyebrows frowned while Lex extended another glass to Alex, a double dose.

"I'm bound to admit..." Cat raised her hands, her eyes examining Alex steadily. "I didn't think you were a good option at the time, but now... now I admit I should have enjoyed your relationship more."

"Mom." Kara again used the same warning tone. "Now that's enough."

Cat smiled before sipping her cocktail and sliding her hand slowly across Alex's arm. Lex hid his smile with a sip of the drink, and saw Kara arch her eyebrows.

"Tell me, Alex... how's life in Metropolis?" Cat asked thoughtfully.

"Nice." Alex responded by moving her arm subtly away from Cat. "I have nothing to complain about, a good home, a stable job..."

"What about any women in your life?" She asked, bowing her eyebrows.

Alex looked at Cat without knowing what to answer, quickly looked at Lex and then at Kara.

"No, not really." She answered without grace and became even more apprehensive when Cat smiled openly.

"In that case." Cat emptied her cocktail and put it on the counter, grabbed Alex's free hand. "Come dance with me."

Lex grabbed Alex's glass before she knocked it over, he let out the laughter that was repressed.

"I don't think your mother is too sober." He joked looking at Alex who was driving Cat down the track, she seemed to be listening to the journalist.

"When did you intend to tell me that you've dated a woman?" Mon-El looked at the journalist.

Lex looked at Kara and she gave him a little smile asking permission as she dragged Mon-El into a more private corner.

"Kara." He held her by the arm. "Answer me."

"I'm bisexual." Kara answered calmly. "I've dated women before... don't make it a show. I didn't ask you about your past relationships."

"You've got to be kidding me." He squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Kara, my family rules a small country. We're traditional. We're normal."

"Normal?" Kara arched her eyebrows. "What are you implying by normal? And I would look at what you have to say, considering we are at the wedding of my best friend and her lovely wife."

"Yeah, I know..." He growled, lowered his voice, looked around. "Look... I'm only here because you wanted to be here, should I be here? No, I shouldn't, but I came for you. Could you not do something for me?"

"Do what for you?"

"I don't know..." He shrugged his shoulders before looking at her. "Being straight would be a great thing, would avoid scandals."

"Excuse me?" Kara arched her eyebrows.

"Kara, my parents aren't going to rule forever." He kept talking, looked around again. "One day I'll be the ruling prince, I can't be married to a woman who can bring scandals into the country."

"Married?" Kara repeated frowning. "Mon-El, we both started dating and you're talking about marriage? Are you crazy?"

"I like you Kara. I really like you." He held her hands tight. "I want to be with you, but I can't if you're harmful to my country. We're a small country, Kara, I already told you that. We're a conservative, traditional country. My people don't accept certain things, you have to understand that."

"No, you need to understand that I'm not going to marry you." Kara walked away from him with a bounce. "Have you gone mad? We hardly know each other, Mon-El, and you're already talking about marriage. I'm not going to pretend to be something I'm not because your country is a fucking prejudiced country."

"Kara?" He frowned evidently frustrated. "I'm a prince."

"And I don't care what you are or cease to be." She took another step back. "You better go and don't look for me anymore."

She walked away without looking at him again, her eyes met the worried look of Lex who talked to some people, gave a little smile to the man trying to reassure him. She saw Lois leaning on the bar and immediately went to her.

"Dismissed the royal boy toy?" Lane asked by taking a sip of an almost transparent liquid with lots of ice.

"Yes..." Kara looked at the bartender and then at Lois. "What are you drinking?"

"Gin and tonic with orange." Lois answered by lowering the glass.

"I want one." Kara pointed to the woman's glass next to her.

"So...?" Lois looked at the woman and arched her eyebrows. "Alex is here... the royal boy toy left..."

Kara arched her eyebrows to her and turned to see Cat still dancing with Alex and to her surprise both seemed to be laughing. A warm sensation spread through her body as she looked at Alex.

"I don't know why you guys broke up, but I believe it would be stupid to keep it up." Lois took another sip of the drink. "If you ask me... while everyone was looking at Lena and Sam... she only had eyes for you."

Kara took a sip of the drink and looked at her mother again before taking another sip and walking away to the track.

"Can I cut?" Kara asked looking at her mother.

"I was wondering what took you so long." Cat rolled her eyes and looked at Alex with a wink.

Alex leaned both hands on Kara's waist as the blonde wrapped her around her neck. They started to dance to the rhythm of the song.

"What did my mother tell you?" Kara asked in a low voice.

"She apologized to me." Alex answered in the same tone, saw Kara arch her eyebrows and released a laugh. "I was also surprised, but she apologized to me about the way things happened and that she should have checked better before she said anything."

"That's..." Kara kept her eyebrows frowning. "Scary." Alex let out another laugh.

"So... Mon-El..." Alex looked at her with a little curiosity. "Your mother was talking about how inappropriate he is for you, how his country is stuck in the Middle Ages."

"Oh yes, the middle-aged speech." Kara agreed with the head. "I heard him the day they met... Mon-El was still at the table trying to finish the steak when she started."

Alex laughed for the third time while Kara had a shy smile.

"Have you ever noticed that apparently we have something to do with weddings?" The journalist asked by tilting her head a little.

"I guess so, but this time a wedding really hapened." Alex looked at the blue eyes and then at the woman's lips. "How are you?"

"I miss you." Kara responded by shrugging her shoulders. "I was starting to get confused about us and I didn't know if there would be an us... so I kind of freaked out."

"I know." Alex stroked the woman's waist. "I noticed, but I confess I was also confused about everything and so I allowed you to push me away."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess I started thinking too much and... I didn't see your height." Alex shrugged. "Then I ran away."

"We ran away..." Kara arched her eyebrows correcting Alex. "We ran away Alex... I thought I needed more time to heal. You thought it wasn't my height. And we were both wrong."

"So?" Alex arched her eyebrows. "We missed our moment... I guess I'll be sorry about that for a while."

"What if instead of whining about what happened, we don't try again?" Kara asked, caressed Alex's neck.

"And the prince?" Alex arched her eyebrows.

"Who?" Kara smile playing on her lips. "You mean the guy I went out with a few times and was already talking about marriage? Oh no... I let him go."

The music changed and they stopped dancing and just looked at each other.

"If we're really gonna do this, I should let you know that I make the five-date rule." Alex smiled, it was the confident and charming smile Kara had seen on their first night.

"I can handle it." Kara smiled openly. "But I'd really like to kiss you now."

Alex leaned a little closer to Kara's face which in turn leaned towards her.

"I'll pay for dinner." Alex whispered smiling. Kara let out a low laugh involving her former companion even more firmly to finally kiss each other.


End file.
